


Fast Food a la Höllenschlund

by Jassanja



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crack, Deutsch, Fast Food, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fast Food ist gefährlich</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Food a la Höllenschlund

**Author's Note:**

> Original von 1999 oder so  
> Kommas füt AO3 im November 2009 gekillt

Der Krach hinter der Badezimmer Tür übertönte sogar das Getöse des einlaufenden Wassers.  
Mein Körper stemmte sich gegen die Tür, damit diese kleinen Biester nicht in den Raum kommen konnten, aber sie waren stärker als man hätte glauben wollen, und die Tür gab langsam nach, egal wie sehr ich mich mit dem Rücken dagegen drückte.  
So etwas konnte auch nur mir, Xander Harris, passieren.  
Im Todeskampf mit Hühnern, geschnittenen und gebratenen noch dazu.  
Das das Essen von McDonalds uns früher oder später umbringt wissen wir ja alle, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es auf diese Art und Weisse sein würde.  
Dabei hatte der Abend doch so friedlich angefangen, mit Buffy und Willow ein paar Vampire jagen, die Welt vor dem Untergang retten, alles ohne grossen Unterschied zu den anderen Nächten der letzten paar Jahre.  
Aber das Verhängnis nahm seinen Lauf als ich beschloss mir auf dem Weg nach Hause noch schnell was zu essen zu besorgen.  
Zwanzig von diesen Hühnerteilen, eine kleine Portion Pommes und eine Cola, von unser aller lieblings Hamburgerladen mit dem grossen, gelben M.  
Zu Hause angekommen hab ich alles erst einmal auf mein Bett gestellt und meine Jacke ausgezogen, doch als ich mich meinem Essen zuwenden wollte lagen die Kartoffelstäbchen noch ganz brav da, wie es sich für Fast Food gehört, aber die Hühner waren weg, futsch, nicht mehr da.  
Nur die leere Schachtel, die vor Fett triefte lag noch wo ich sie gelassen hatte.  
Ich geh zwar nicht aufs College, aber sogar ich merkte das da etwas nicht stimmen konnte.  
Zeitgleich mit der Erkenntnis das mein Essen auf unerklärlicher Weisse verschwunden war hörte ich dieses Geräusch, das mich noch Jahre später in Schrecken versetzen sollte, zum ersten Mal.  
Ein pippsiges Geschnatter, das von unter dem Bett her zu kommen schien.  
Ich legte mich auf den Boden um einen Blick unters Bett werfen zu können, doch noch bevor sich meine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten spürte ich wie sich etwas Spitzes in meine Haut schlug.  
Ich fuhr zurück und da kamen sie unter dem Bett hervor um sich auf mich zu stürzen und mich zu töten.  
Die Hühner, fritiert und zerstückelt wie sie waren.  
Ihnen waren kleine Arme und Beine gewachsen, und neben rot glimmernden Augen hatten sie auch noch kleine, spitze Zähne.  
Mein lebendig gewordenes Essen stürzte sich auf meine Hand, sie gruben ihre Zähnchen in mich, und schon schoss Blut aus meiner Haut.  
"Tötet ihn", quietschte das Anführer Chicken-Nugget seinen Zwillingen zu, und schon griffen sie mich erneut an.  
Mit einer heftigen Handbewegung konnte ich sie abschütteln, und ergriff die Gelegenheit um mich die Treppe hoch ins Badezimmer zu flüchten.  
Im Spiegel hatte ich kurz die Möglichkeit, mein Gesicht anzusehen: Da diese kleinen Biester, zum Glück, nur kurz die Möglichkeit gehabt hatten mich von unter dem Bett anzugreifen waren die Wunden nicht sehr tief, aber dennoch, zwei von ihnen bluten.  
Jetzt war nachdenken angesagt, um dieses mörderische Fast Food wieder los zu werden.  
Hätte ich doch nur sechs statt zwanzig Stück genommen, aber wer hatte geahnt, dass sie mich angreifen würden, sowas ist ja noch nicht einmal am Höllenschlund normal.  
Als ich hörte wie die Nuggets den Weg aus meinem Keller bewältigt hatten, wenn auch mit viel Gestöhne und Geächzte, viel mein Blick auf die Badewanne.  
Es war ein kurzer Geistesblitz und die Wirkung fragwürdig, aber es war alles was mir übrig geblieben war.  
Ich liess Wasser einlaufen und stemmte mich gegen die Tür um Zeit zu gewinnen. Die gebratenen Biester waren zwar nicht sehr gross, aber stark.  
Nur langsam füllte sich die Wanne, aber gerade noch rechtzeitig bevor ich die Tür nicht länger verrammeln konnte.  
Während das Anführer-Nugget das Bad betrat riss ich mir eines der Badetücher vom Haken, und als sich mein Essen erneut auf mich stürzen wollte warf ich das Tuch über die kleinen Biester  
Ich konnte mir ein verfrühtes Triumpfgefühl über das mörderische Essen nicht verkneifen: "So, wer wird jetzt gleich ein heisses Bad nehmen?", frage ich meine Angreifer belustigt.  
"Das wagst du nicht, du Mistkerl, wir werden dich töten" quietschte es aus dem Tuch, aber natürlich wagte ich es, ich wollte ja noch etwas leben, zumindest bis zum nächsten Weltuntergang, also warf ich das Tuch in die Wanne.  
Ein letztes mal quietschte mein Essen, dann stieg ein leichter Dampf aus der Wanne empor.  
Ich stand neben der Wanne und versuche wieder zu Atem zu kommen.  
Erst nachdem ich die Wanne eine halbe Stunde nicht mehr aus den Augen gelassen hatte, wagte ich es, eines der darin schwimmenden Hühnerteile leicht anzustuppsen.  
Es rührte sich nicht mehr und auch Arme und Beine waren wieder verschwunden.  
Ich hatte mein Essen überlebt.


End file.
